The Making of a Star
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Finn and Rachel make a deal. While waiting for Rachel to be ready to have sex, they'll do other things together - things that Finn chooses. Smut with some plot. Multi-chaptered. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**Author's note: **This is going to be lots of smut with a little plot to balance it out. Basically in the same ratio that it appears here. R&R.

* * *

Finn Hudson doesn't really know if it's possible to die from sexual frustration, from he's pretty sure his girlfriend is trying to figure out if it can be done. Blue balls doesn't even begin to cover what's been happening to him. Dating Rachel Berry is like dating a permanent cock tease. Everything she does, she does it to torture him, Finn is sure of it. There is no other option. The short skirts, bending down in said impossible short skirts (yet most of the time, they still happen to be long enough that you don't see panties, which maybe might be a good thing, in the end – he still hasn't made up his mind on that), the flirty eyes, the accidental innuendos in everything that she says. Finn is pretty sure that willpower does not even begin to cover what's been happening the last six months. Maybe she's trying to punish him for sleeping with Santana. He told her about that when they started dating, and she was mad for a couple of days but she seemed satisfied when, during his 13th apology, he happened to mention that he had obviously chosen her over Santana, without even knowing if she was going to be good in bed or not, so that counted for something.

Finn had reached the conclusion though that his girlfriend was undoubtedly going to be good in bed. Scratch that. He thought she was going to be _good_ the first time and _absolutely fucking mind-blowing_ every time after that. There was no way that she couldn't be. A girl that sexually repressed is bound to be into some kinky, _kinky _shit that she's trying to hide, and Finn can't wait til the day when she lets that out. Porn stopped doing it for him a long time ago. All he can think about when he needs to take care of the fact that his girlfriend is a total tease and is totally oblivious to it is his girlfriend, saying and doing things to him. Dirty, filthy things that people would be shocked to hear her saying.

And his fantasies are not totally unfounded. Sometimes (like right then), when they're making out, she lets out the _best_ moans ever. They're even borderline slutty sometimes, like the things he's heard in the porn movies stashed under his bed that he no longer watches – what? He's a teenage boy, and for almost six months, he was single. He had to take care of his overactive hormones that were "driving him too crazy to abstain," in the words of his girlfriend, somehow. But Rachel Berry knows just what to do to get him to that point where he has to think of the mail so badly sometimes that he can't even make it all the way home. He feels cheap that he has to pull himself over to the side of the road and _take care of things_ sometimes, but that's what Rachel Berry does to him. He's at the point where he can at least control himself, so no more hot tub incidents happen, but sometimes he's just so hard by the time that he leaves her house that he can't help himself. Driving ten minutes to get home sounds like _torture_.

Today, for instance, is going to be one of those days, he can already tell. Her hands are all over his chest, over his shirt of course, and she's tugging at his hair and moving her lips fiercely against his. She bit him once accidentally but then ran her tongue over it so slowly and slow seductively that, given the circumstances under which it happened, he can't help but think about how that tongue would feel in... _other places_. Oh, and there is when it's time to think of the mail. One of her legs is bent at the knee and he's pretty sure if she bends it up any higher, he's going to see a flash of panty, and he wonders if she's wearing the white cotton ones he got a glimpse of that one time, because even if they're just quick flashes here or there, Finn's had enough quick flashes happen to know that those ones are his favourites. He'd really like to take a _good_ look at them at some point, but he doesn't see that happening any time soon. Not while she won't even let him touch her boobs under her shirt. But there has been some progress – he's now allowed to touch her whole boob, not just the side, over her shirt, and he can touch them as much as he wants, without asking, and if she's wearing a shirt that plunges a bit, he can touch up to the point where her shirt fabric starts. Checkmark, Finn Hudson.

Which is what he's doing now. She's wearing a white v-neck sweater and his lips are moving frantically over her exposed skin. Maybe they don't do much but they _really_ get into it once they do do something. Rachel says it's their natural drive to be overachievers, but Finn knows it's really another kind of drive that's powering what he's doing. His girlfriend's hand is fisted in his hair and she's tugging at it as she moans. Her skin feels like it's on fire under his lips, and she's arching against them. This is the whole freak thing he was talking about. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted and little "oh Finn"'s are leaving her lips every so often as his thumbs brush over her nipples over her bra over her shirt. The contact feels a little more direct than usual, so she's either wearing a lace bra, or she just decided to forgo the bra altogether, he's not sure, but whatever the case may be it's _awesome_. They're hard and he can see them peaking under her shirt and it could be the hottest thing he has ever seen. He tucks a hand under her back, pulling her closer as he brings his lips back to hers, his tongue slipping easily past her lips, partly to support her, but mostly because he wants to feel around to see if she's wearing a bra. His hand slowly slides to where the clasp _should_ be, but it's not there. _Holy. Shit_. His girlfriend is making out with him and. she. isn't. wearing. a. bra.

_Mailman!_

Finn's feeling good about this, so he decides that he's going to go for it, he's going to move his free hand, which has been resting comfortably on Rachel's right boob while his thumb brushes back and forth over her nipple, under her shirt and see what happens. He slides first his thumb and just his fingers under her shirt, his fingers splaying under her stomach, and he thinks she doesn't even notices, because she's just moaning against his lips and doesn't even flinch, so he moves a little further up and he's almost there and -

"Finn, what are you doing?" The question is rushed and frantic as she breaks away from him. Finn, despite himself, lets out a frustrated groan as he moves his hand down, away from her boob, but not out from under her shirt completely.

"I just... nevermind," he sighs. _Mission to touch my girlfriend's boob under her shirt: epic fail._

"I just... what? Finn we have an open honesty policy a-" Finn moves his lips over hers to silence her. He _really_ doesn't want to talk about this right now. He doesn't want to talk about anything right now. Rachel breaks away from him and he knows that making out again is not going to happen. "Finn, I will not be distracted from this conversation by your lips, however lovely they may be. What were you going to say?" She arches an eyebrow at him and her hair is messy around her face and her lips are completely red and swollen, and for a minute, he forgets what he actually wanted to say before, but her uncomfortable squirm under him brings him back to reality.

"I was just going to say that it's been six months... am I ever going to be allowed to touch your boobs under the shirt?"

"Finn, I can't believe that you refuse to respect my wishes. I'm feeling very pressured and I-"

"No!" he replies quickly, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. "That's not it at all. Rachel, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything," he assures her, with a sigh. "It's just... you're so hot and I love you so much and I just... _want you_, so badly."

A furious blush crept up on his girlfirend's cheeks. "You...want me?"

"Rachel, come on. Any guy with a working di – set of eyes would want you. You're a total hottie. It's just hard dating you and being with you and being close to you and not being able to do more."

"I see," Rachel nodded, still blushing as she bit her lip. Finn watched as Rachel furrowed her brows in contemplation, before she looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. "I understand," she finally whispered.

"I'm sorry if you think I was pressuring you. I-I won't try anything again," he sighed, looking at her with his wide puppy dog eyes that he had learned through experience could be very powerful.

"No, I'm sorry," Rachel insisted, shaking her head before looking away from him. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," Finn replied, a look of concern spread over his face.

"I... I'm scared, Finn," Rachel whispered. "I'm scared it'll hurt and if we do more than what we've been doing I won't be able to stop and then when you're finally about to... to... _do it_, I'll tell you to stop and then you'll be mad. Or what if we do it and I suck? I don't want you to break up with me..."

Even if he had promised her that he wouldn't laugh, Finn couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Finn!" Rachel pouted, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, it's just that I would never break up with you, especially not for _that_. No one's good their first time Rachel," he assured her. He certainly hadn't been. "And anyways, who says that we have to sex right away? There are _loads_ of things we can do before we have sex, Rachel."

"I... I suppose you're right," Rachel mumbled. "I don't really know what to do, though," she admitted, biting her lip a little.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, furrowing his brows at her as he stroked his thumb back and forth over her skin slowly.

"Of course, Finn. That's a silly question," Rachel replied, shaking her head.

"How about this? We'll make a deal. I won't take your v-card til you're ready, and I promise I won't push you to make it happen, but in the meantime, we'll do other things, but I'll take care of it, so you don't have to worry. All you have to is just promise that you'll trust me, and you'll at least try something if I ask you to. We'll focus on making you feel good, and then when you're ready, we'll both feel good, how about that?" Finn asked, arching an eyebrow.

"But... how do you know I won't freak out?" Rachel inquired, biting her lip nervously.

"Well, for starters, my hand's been under your shirt this whole time and you haven't even realized it..." Finn smiled, a little crooked smile as his eyes travelled down to his hand. When he looked back up, Rachel was blushing profusely again.

"I... I suppose you're right," she said, looking down before giggling slightly. "Mr. Hudson, you have yourself a deal. I'll tell you when I'm ready to lose it, but in the meantime, I look forward to getting to explore my sexuality and-"

Finn decided to silence that conversation before it turned into a full-on ramble. He was going to get to do all kinds of things to his girlfriend and he was going to enjoy _every_ second of it, but at that moment, all he wanted was just to keep doing what he was doing – kiss his girlfriend.


End file.
